Drowning REWRITE
by Blue Torpedo
Summary: REWRITE. They say that when you are close to death your life flashes before your eyes. In this case, that is true. Set when Jack is drowning.


**A/N: Hey people. This is an old story of mine that I decided to remake and fix up. I hope you like it. Italics are his thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jack POV**

"JACK!" I heard my sister scream as I fell into the ice. I gasped in shock as I plunged into the icy water. Unfortunately for me my gasp didn't give leave me with much air to breathe with. I felt panicked as the water went over my head. I felt my lungs constrict. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were screaming for the air that I knew they wouldn't get.

I tried to struggle but the freezing water made my muscle feel sluggish. They got harder and harder to move. I felt myself feeling fainter and fainter.

_NO!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I didn't want to die like this. I just have to try and hold on a little longer. I forced my muscles to move and swam up towards the surface. I had to try and find the hole that I fell through. Fate had other ideas. When I got to the surface all my hands met were solid ice. All my struggling must have moved me away from under the hole.

I tried in vain to break the ice by slamming my fists against it. To my disappointment, it didn't even make a crack. Either I was too weak from drowning, or the ice was too thick at the spot that I was. I was guessing that it was the former.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

I looked up and saw little hands pounding at the ice above me.

_Pippa._

It was my sister. She must've seen me from above the ice. She was going to save me. I didn't want her to try. As much as I want to live I didn't want to risk her falling in too.

_Stop! I don't want you to try and save me. Just leave me here._

After a few minutes she stopped banging on the ice. She must have finally realized that she wouldn't be able to break through. Faintly I heard her call out my name. She got up and left in the direction of our house. Most likely to get our father and mother.

Even though I was dying I was happy. I saved my sister. She meant the world to me. I finally accepted that this frozen lake was where I was going to die. It was sad and ironic. This was always my favorite place to be. Whether it was winter or summer. Of course I preferred winter. I would always skate and play on the ice until my mother told me (forced me) to come inside.

_My mom._

She was going to be heartbroken over this. All of them were. I just hoped that they would get over me and still be happy after this. I guess this is the end of Jackson Overland.

You know how people say that before you die you see your life flash before your eyes. That was exactly what was happening to me now. I knew I was going soon. The images seemed to me like a movie of my best and worst moments all going by in a flash. I saw memories that I hadn't thought about in years.

My third birthday.

"_Jack, wake up." I rubbed my eyes and looked up at my mother who was smiling down at me. _

"_Five more minutes mom!" I pulled the blanket over my head. I heard my mother sigh and she tore the blanket from my reach. _

"_Today's a very special day Jack." I looked at her confused. What was today? When she saw I didn't know what was going on she shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly honey, how could you not remember your own birthday?" I looked at her wide eyed. Then my face split into a grin. I jumped up from my bed and jumped onto the floor. In my rush to get out of the room I forgot about the blanket that my mother had tossed away._

_I grunted as my feet got tangled up in them. I tried to keep my balance by waving my arms around. I ended up falling on my face. My mom giggled._

"_Oh Snowflake, are you okay?" I nodded to her. She picked me up and kissed me at the tip of my nose. I giggled. "Be more careful Jack. We wouldn't want you to die before you had your piece of birthday cake." I looked at her in surprise. We were a poor family. We hardly ever had cake!_

"_YAY, CAKE!"_

Learning about my new baby sister.

"_Jack, honey, we need to talk to you." I looked up from where I was drawing. My mom and dad were standing in the doorway of my room. My father was hugging my mom and touching her tummy. I wonder why. I got up from the floor and walked over to them._

"_What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked them. My parents looked at each other nervously. _

"_Well, Jack you know that we love you very much, right?" I nodded at her question. Of course I knew that! My parents looked at each other again. "Honey, what would you say to us having another baby?" I looked at her with wide eyes._

"_You mean I'm going to have a sister?" I asked with a wide smile. I've always wanted a little sister._

"_We don't actually know what gender it is honey," my mother explained. She looked down and rubbed her belly. What was up with her belly? "When the baby is born we won't have as much time to spend with you as we usually do. Are you okay with that? Just because we spend less time with you doesn't mean we love you any less."_

"_Of course I know that mom. I'm happy that I'm going to have a sibling!" My parents smiled in relief. I was about to walk away when a thought came to me._

"_Hey, mom." I said._

"_Yes sweety?" she said._

"_Where does the baby come from?" Both my parents froze. They looked at each other with wide eyes. I looked at them with confusion. What was wrong with my question? _

"_Well, um, Jack when two people love each other very much…" My mother cut off my father my putting her hand over his mouth. Now I was really confused. _

"_Jack, when parents want to have a baby they go to the doctor." She paused and thought for a second. "They tell the doctor that they want a baby. The doctor says 'abra kadabra' and then the mother's stomach opens up like doors and the baby falls into the doctors hands." I stared at her. My father did to. Then, I smiled._

"_That make sense." My father and mother sighed in relief. "Is that what they did when you had me?" My parents hesitantly nodded. "COOL!"_

_For the next few years I would look at my mother's belly to try and find the line where her belly would open up._

When Pippa was born.

_I waited patiently outside my parents' room where both of them and a doctor (midwife) were in there. I was starting to get bored. They had been in there for hours. Dad told me that they were going to ask the doctor to say abra kadabra for them. I didn't see what was taking so long. I also heard my mother's screams from out here. Why was she screaming? _

_After one huge scream she stopped. Then I heard it. The faint cry of a baby. I got up from my spot on the floor and pressed my ear against the door. _

"_Congratulations!" I heard a woman say, "It's a girl." I heard my mom sob in delight. I heard footsteps coming this way, so I backed up away from the door. My father opened the door looking a little tired. One of his hands looked a little bruised. I decided not to question it. He smiled at me._

"_Do you want to see your new baby sister?" I nodded and walked into the room. The doctor was packing some of her stuff away and getting ready to leave. On the bed I saw my mom. She was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. She smiled weakly at me. I walked over to her and looked at the bundle in her hands._

_Wrapped up in the blankets were a tiny pink face. Her eyes were closed peacefully. I looked at my mom._

"_I told you she was a girl." She laughed and stared down at the baby._

"_Do you want to hold her?" I nodded and held out my hands for her. When my mom placed her in my hands I looked down at her. She was so small. She was kind of cute. My dad came up from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I suddenly remembered something._

"_Mom, dad said I could name the baby." My mom looked at dad with wide eyes. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck._

"_That wasn't exactly what I said." He tried to explain._

"_Don't you remember dad? We made a bet. I thought that the baby would be a girl and you thought it was a boy. You said that if it was a girl than I would name her." My mother glanced at my father who looked down at his feet._

"_David, you made a bet with a five year old?" My father muttered a quiet sorry to her. She shook her head and smiled at me. "What are you going to name the baby?" I thought for a second._

"_Pippa."_

**A/N: Well. There you go. The next chapter will have more of his memories. I hope you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
